Digital data from liquid scintillation counters has been recorded on magnetic tape and arrangements completed for telephone transmission to the Computer Center from the Laboratory. Computer programs have been written to interpret this data correctly from a variety of counters with differing data formats. Programs have been written to provide both general data reduction and special convenience features for all laboratory personnel. In addition, a special program for analysis of data from high-pressure liquid chromatographic analyzers has been largely completed.